No Strings Attached
by Serpent's Den
Summary: Harry and Draco have a relationship based purley on sex, what happens when feelings get in the way.


No Strings Attached

A/N: I was on holiday and this story just came to me, I like the beginning but the ending was just weird in my opinion, if you have any idea on how I can improve it let me know and I will rewrite it. I have written this in both boys' POV it goes Draco, Harry, Draco, Harry ect. It is pretty obvious whose POV it is though so Yay! Enjoy x x 

Why in Merlin's name did this happen? I'm a Malfoy for Gandalf's sake! We don't feel, we don't depend on people and we most certainly do NOT fall in love, especially not with Harry James Cant Bloody Die Potter! If my nightmare of a father ever found out, he would AK my sorry ass with out a second thought. I know Har…Potter doesn't feel the same as me because ever since we started this we have always been clear… no strings attached. Damn it!! he was just supposed to be stress relief, a way of hiding that I'm gay. I don't know why but I love the scar-headed little git, it's killing me that he does not love me back, but hey, that's no strings for you!

* * *

Why in Dumbledore's name did I do it? This was never supposed to happen, I'm Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, I'm a Gryffindor! I can't go around falling for Slytherin's, especially NOT Draco Abaraxas Soon To Be Death eater Malfoy! If Ron ever found out, he'd kill me with his bare hands! Not that it would matter to Dra…Malfoy, he doesn't feel the same so he wouldn't miss me. After all what we have, is just a bit of no strings attached fun. But somewhere between our Hallway fights, our hurtful comments, our late night duels and our secret meetings I fell in love. Damn it!! I don't know why I love the self-conceited idiot but I do, it kills me that he does not return my feelings but hey that's no strings for you!!

* * *

I walked into the great hall and headed straight for my house table. I looked over the hall and my gaze fell upon st. pothead and his followers, stupid pets! Dinner passed by uneventfully as per usual, Weaselette was all over Potty, at the time I wondered if they were even together. After dinner I gracefully walked out of the hall, I was making my way to the Dungeons when I saw Potter, my face lit up. It was just Potter and me in an empty hallway, prime Potter Pestering time.

"So Potty, what's a lion like you doing wondering around the serpents nest? Remedial potions?" I taunted,

Potter looked shocked to see me, slightly angry too, "Like you care, get lost Ferret!"

Must he always remind me of THAT day?! "I was only trying to make conversation Potter, Merlin I didn't think you were so stupid that you wouldn't understand that! I can feel my IQ dropping by just being around you, I'll just leave you to your own devices you little freak!" I turned to walk away but before I knew what was happening Potter had pulled me back and slammed me against a wall, he whispered vehemently in my ear "Never ever call me that again Malfoy" I got shivers down my spine. Then out of nowhere, he punched me in the face. All of a sudden, we were having a full-blown fight. We were really laying in to each other, I ripped off his sleeve and saw cuts on his wrist, I knew what it meant and a part of me felt I should tell someone, but I didn't.

I don't recall who kissed who first but somewhere along the line the fight turned into a violent make out session, then I was pulling Potter into a random room, stripping him down and dominating him. (A/N: I was going to write a lemon here but I chickened out) when we finished we looked at each other in confusion. Ha…Potter mouthed "Wow" I nodded but then we realised what we had done, we both stood up and ran to our respective common rooms.

* * *

There were more meetings after that, the second time I was in the library when Malfoy came in; he glanced over in my direction. Our eyes locked, I arched an eyebrow, in perfect imitation of him. I marched over to him, and hit him. Hard.

"What the fuck Potter!" he roared, getting the attention of everybody in the library,

"Well Malfoy, I haven't quite forgiven you for that comment last week" I replied, Malfoy raised both eyebrows,

"Good, because I have not forgiven you either. It is unclear, who won that…duel." He lowered his voice to a whisper "same place at 12:00 see you then Potty" he went to walk past me but I pulled him back, yet again and said the words I now dread, "No string's attached Malfoy," he nodded and walked away. That night I was dominant, Malfoy seemed to enjoy that very much. And so began my downward spiral to love.

* * *

That happened a year ago over time Potter and I became closer. After we had sex, we would just lie next to each other and be comforted by the other boy. I guess that's how I started to fall in love with him. We would talk to each other about anything and everything, I learnt his favourite colour, food, subject and he learnt mine. We spoke about why we were enemies, and we discovered that we were very similar. I longed for the school to know of our 'relationship,' I didn't even care what my father would think. I knew no one could know though, because there were no strings attached. There was no relationship, it was just sex.

One day Harry walked in to the great hall with the Weaselette. His arm was wrapped around her waist. I think my heart actually broke when I saw that. They sat down opposite weasel and granger, who were smiling like Cheshire cats! Harry, MY Harry leant in and kissed the redheaded horror lightly on the lips. I watched the pair interacting like this for 15 minutes before I broke. I stood up and shouted "NO!" the entire hall looked at me but I didn't care. I only cared about what Harry was doing. "What are you ding" I roared at him. He looked amused,

"And just why does it matter to you Malfoy?" he asked

"Because she's a stupid idiot who isn't worthy of you!" Weasel stood up, he looked angry. I didn't care I was only hurt by what Harry was doing.

"And who is worthy of me Malfoy?" I looked at him, was he aware that this conversation would reveal everything to the entire school? Did he want that? Was he trying to embarrass me? I didn't care though, "Me" I whispered, the whole Hall was in shock, even Dumbledork. Harry stood up and walked to my table,

"No strings Draco, no strings" he was whispering too

"I can't do that anymore." Everything I had learnt about being the perfect Malfoy was forgotten. I didn't care anymore, I only wanted him.

"Why Draco, why can't you do it?" he asked softly

"Because Potter, somewhere along the line you stopped being Potter and became Harry, you made me stop caring about being a Malfoy. You made me want to be just Draco" the entire hall gasped excepted, oddly enough, Weaselette she smiled, so did Harry.

"Good" he said, "because to me you have been Malfoy for a while you've been Draco, My Draco I love you too. I want there to be strings, I want us to face the world together. I don't care what people think anymore Dray. I just want to be with you. Then without thinking, I kissed him!

* * *

Ron and Hermione where furious, Lucius was furious, but we were Happy. Ron was upset that I had cheated on his little sister, he couldn't understand that she knew what was going on that day in the great hall. He was shocked to discover she was dating Pansy Parkinson. Hermione was annoyed that I hadn't informed her of the relationship/ just sex. She was ok that I was gay, she didn't even mind that I was with Draco, she forgave him after he said he was sorry. Lucius was angry simply because I was me. Oh and the fact that Draco disinherited himself, might have added to his anger. It was a good thing his mum was all right with us other wise he'd be completely broke. Not that I wouldn't have given him money. We were Happy simply because we had each other.

* * *

I never thought that Harry would return my love. Harry changed me, he allowed me to be the person I wanted to be, not who my father raised me to be. In return, I saw him as just Harry not the-boy-who-lived.

When people found out about our relationship, they thought we wouldn't last. Dumbledork had said, "Boys, you'll have a whole lot of ugly coming at you from a never ending parade of stupid, most relationships don't survive it"

To which Harry replied, "Not many people survive the killing curse either professor but I did that, with Draco by my side I'm even stronger. I'm certain we'll survive anything that's comes our way." That made my heart swell with pride, I couldn't help myself I pulled Harry in for a long loving kiss. The experience taught me that life is good if there is no strings attached but love is amazing with strings attached!

* * *

We got married a week after graduation. We then went on to have eight children, two in each house, much to Draco's dismay children in Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, he nearly had a heart attack Merlin bless him.

Gryffindor: Lyra Narcissa Potter, 18. Scorpius Blaise Potter, 11.

Hufflepuff: Phoenix Draconis Potter, 17. Antlia Andromeda Potter, 13.

Ravenclaw: Leo Harrison Potter, 16. Carina Ginevra Potter, 15.

Slytherin: Mira Molly Potter, 14. Orion Sirius Potter, 12.

We took turns with the pregnancies. We named the kids with names of stars, as is black tradition. Their middle names were people important to us. I didn't use my parents names because Molly and Sirius were like parents to me, I think my mum and dad would have understood.

It was a hard year for Hogwarts when all the kids attended classes. Even Draco and I were there, me as Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher and Draco as Ancient Runes teacher. (As if, Snape would ever retire!) Ron and Hermione eventually forgave me, Dray and 'Mione bonded over books *eye roll* and Ron accepted Draco when Dray beat him a wizards chess *bigger eye roll.*

* * *

Life is good now. Harry and I have retired, all the children survived school, despite some of them being Hufflepuff's and Gryffindor's. I managed to forgive them for that, it can't be helped after all. It took a while to forgive Lyra for marrying a spawn of Weasel, but then Harry reminded me you can't help who you fall for. He used us as an example so I had no choice but to forgive her. Seriously though life with Harry has been amazing and I'm really looking forward to retirement with him, oh and just in case you where wondering our sex life is as good as ever. Strings and all :P

* * *

A/N: tell me what you think by pressing that green button!

Oh and by the way I am in the market for a beta so if you know anyone…


End file.
